


Blue Monday

by xziee223



Series: An Error of One Cent [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason大概16歲, M/M, 是喪鐘的小跟班
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 只是想寫上下而已為什麼又多了個中……忘了說這篇是以dick的視角為出發點很有可能會觸發Dick→Jay向的好感線





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　頭昏腦脹、發高燒、肋骨大概斷了兩根、小腿腹被刺穿、另一隻腳踝骨折、腹部重挫、大量失血……夜翼盤點一下身上的所有症狀——啊，他忘了算手指麻痺無力跟失溫——昏迷過去後被大雨淋了一個小時，他還活著真的是奇蹟對吧？

 

　　「你帶一個男人回來！」一個音調偏高、稚嫩的聲音喊道，夜翼沒辦法判斷聲音來源是個男孩還是女孩，只能想像對方是個孩子，他沒聽過聲音的孩子。

　　「是啊，性感的男人，麻煩幫我拿醫療箱來，Rora。」另一個聲音說，這個夜翼就聽過了，他努力撐開眼皮，抖動他全身能動的部位——因為他現在落入 **敵方** 之手，而且那個敵方身邊居然有個年幼的女孩子！

　　「別動，如果你想活著見到其他對你沒有惡意的人。」少年的聲音繼續說，血腥味跟液體堵在夜翼的喉嚨，他嗆得咳嗽。

　　「嘿，你什麼血型？」少年拍拍他的臉，Dick一瞬間猶豫要不要告訴他，「Rora親愛的，把我的庫存血拿來。」

　　「Slade會殺了你！」女孩的聲音遠遠傳來。

　　「他才不會。」少年裂開嘴笑，Dick好不容易撐開眼睛只看到湖綠色的眼睛，這是他最後記得的事，後來他就暈過去了……

 

★

 

　　張開眼睛看到的是不熟悉的天花板、不熟悉的擺設，房間內有股檀木的香味，聞起來很舒服。

　　窗外是昏黃色的色調，夕陽在大樓邊灑進金色的餘光。

 

　　糟了，他在敵人的住處……

 

　　他跳起來，蓋在身上的羽絨被滑落，露出他綁好繃帶的胸腔部分。

　　Dick謹惕性地摸摸自己的臉，他的多米諾面具早被拿下，那意味著連女孩都看見他的長相了。

　　雖然夜翼跟喪鐘交手多次，也跟喪鐘的小跟班交手多次，但他從沒讓Jason看過自己的臉，更別說是另外一個小女孩了，Dick只知道她的存在，並沒有真的碰上過。

 

　　他右腳的腳踝被用木板固定住，左腳小腿跟腹部的繃帶包紮很完美——他被敵人救了？

 

　　但在疑惑敵人為什麼要救他之前，Dick看了眼自己的腹部跟小腿，都沒有被羽絨被以外的布料覆蓋……他吞了口口水，稍微拉開羽絨被，果然他的下體也沒有穿……

　　「……」他揉揉眼睛，再看一遍，如果硬要說他身上還有什麼的話，則是……一條——他崩潰地掩住臉—— **導尿管** 。

　　——這是誰給他上的？喪鐘？Jason？還是那個叫做Rora的女孩？……不，千萬別是Rora！

 

　　還不等Dick崩潰完，房間外就聽見開門聲，沒關上的房間門傳進女孩與少年的交談。Dick迅速地低頭看向導尿管延伸出去的地方，地上果然放著一個盛裝 **可疑液體** 的小水桶——他當然知道可疑液體是什麼，他不想承認不行嗎！？

 

　　「夜翼醒了嗎？」女孩的聲音問。

　　「我去看看。」少年說。

　　「希望他快點清醒過來～」

　　很溫馨，Dick謝謝她的溫柔與善良，但Dick此生沒有比現在更希望他們遠離這扇門！在他連站都站不起來的時候、在敵人即將靠近的時候，他該先處理水桶、管子、還是敵人？

　　Dick花不到一秒的時間就決定管子，畢竟另外兩個他現階段都沒辦法處理，他一隻手握著自己的迪克，另一隻手抽拉著那根東西，因為太過緊張他甚至沒發現抽拉過程中另一端已經盪出水桶……馬的，比他想像中插的還深，耳聽敵人的腳步越來越靠近，Dick的心情就越緊張……

 

　　「嘿，你醒啦～」Jason站在門邊，聲音雀悅。

　　Dick猛地抬頭，他一手抓著管子一手抓著比管子還粗的東西，而少年神色自若地看著他的動作。

 

　　「……」驚恐。

　　「……」微笑。

 

　　Dick收起他震驚的表情，盡可能地壓低音量，「你為什麼救我？」

　　男孩蠻不在乎地揮揮手，「啊，別在意，我看過的老二比你操過的女人還多～」

　　「 **我沒有問你老二！！** 」惱羞成怒地大叫，「 **你為什麼偏偏要提老二！！** 」

　　「夜翼醒來了嗎？」Rora突然出現在Jason身後。

　　Jason用迅雷不及掩耳的速度摀住女孩的臉，夜翼連尖叫都沒來得及尖叫女孩就被遮掉了視線，「他醒了，Rora，這是夜翼，夜翼，這是Rora。」

　　「嗨～夜翼～」小小的女孩在完全看不到的狀況下笑著說，她大概7歲……或8歲。

　　Dick放棄管子，直接拿羽絨被遮住身體，「嗨，Rora……」

　　「我去叫外賣啦～」Rora掙脫開來，轉眼間就從Jason身後跑走了。

　　門邊的少年沒有阻止女孩子在走廊上跑步，反倒是盯著Dick床邊的小水桶皺起眉頭，「你搞什麼！」

　　Dick面對他的殺氣不由得警戒起來，雖然Jason只是個16歲的少年，他也約莫有一米七左右的身高，比同期少年還要寬厚、結實的肩膀，並且不只一次在任務中讓他們吃鱉。

 

　　「你以為我為什麼要放水桶在這！」少年指著掉出來的管子大吼，灑出來的可疑液體在薄薄的地毯上噴出可疑的斑斑點點，「在別人家作客你不能有點禮貌嗎！」

　　夜翼羞愧得滿臉通紅，他想找個人哭訴，可是腦海中沒有能讓他傾吐這些事的人選，「我很抱歉，」他的聲音很快就弱了下來，「我會整理……」

　　「怎麼整理？你就是連去上廁所都辦不到我才幫你裝導尿管！」男孩大翻一個白眼，湖綠色的眼睛滿滿怒意，「第一天我幫你洗澡的時候你為什麼不尿！昨天你就尿在沙發上！」

　　「 **對不起！求你別說了！我買新沙發給你！！** 」

　　「 **除非你能自己走去廁所！否則休想把管子拔掉！** 」

　　「 **給我拐杖！拜託！我出錢！！** 」Dick差點忘記了男人的尊嚴。

 

×

 

　　然後Dick才知道自己已經昏迷了三天，這三天他都靠營養液維生，最糟的是他不曉得三天來輸入他身體內的液體究竟合不合法。

 

　　「你不能吃有調味料的東西，我幫你叫了雞湯粥，什麼都沒放。」

　　「……」Dick看著那碗粥，味道很香，裡面有青蔥跟雞胸肉，雖然可能不含任何調味料，但它讓他想起Alfred。

　　Dick接過粥，手心傳來舒服的溫暖，他還記得他差點死了的那晚，大雨與低溫帶走他身上的熱能，少年寬厚的胸膛是他唯一能感覺到熱度的東西。

　　好吧，他又跟蝙蝠俠吵架了，他知道他成年後他們總有解決不完的摩擦，但Bruce仍是他的家人，縱使有再多的矛盾，它都是可以解決的不是嗎？

 

　　Dick吸了吸鼻子，希望可以隱藏住自己的表情，他還沒能確認Jason能為Slade做多少事，他畢竟是那個男人的小跟班。

　　「謝……」字還沒說完，只見Jason離開他去到離床最遠的角落撐開一張小桌子，在桌子的一角打開筆電，Rora咚咚咚地跑進來，拿來兩盤披薩盒裝的東西。

　　他硬生生把本來要說的字吞回去，眼睜睜看著他們背對自己坐在地毯上，播放小姐與流氓，把三倍起司的海鮮披薩拉長到跟手臂呈現一個罪惡的三角形……

　　Dick聽著他們看影片大笑的聲音不禁懷疑人生，詛咒下一盤披薩不翼而飛。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是想寫上下而已為什麼又多了個中……  
> 忘了說這篇是以dick的視角為出發點  
> 很有可能會觸發Dick→Jay向的好感線

　　地獄。

  


　　Dick開始在回想這輩子究竟做了什麼，他為了懲戒罪犯幾乎付出他超過一半的生命，沒有功勞也有苦勞，他現在為什麼會落入敵人之手？是因為他撿到一美元沒拿去警察局而是丟進捐款箱嗎？誰會因為那一美元詛咒他！？

　　「我的全身都有傷——」他叫得像隻怕水的貓，「你不能把我放進浴缸裡！」

　　「倘若你不能好好配合，請你昏過去。」Jason從洗漱的鏡子後隔間拿出一支小榔頭。

　　「那是你的牙刷！？」

　　「只是上次敲開某人腦袋的時候忘了收，這次我會記得的。」

　　夜翼倒吸一口氣，此時他根本不能分辨Jason說的是真的還假的，有鑑於少年會穿著跟喪鐘一樣的色系、使用喪鐘遞過來的任何武器、本身也是個武器庫。

　　「開開完笑而已，英雄，」Jason都快被夜翼起的毛躁逗笑了，「忘了收是真的，不過是用在它身上，」指指角落的那個收納架，「但我還是會拿它敲破某人腦袋的，如果某人不好好把自己像副屍體沉進浴缸的話。」

  


　　Dick抵死不從，全裸進浴缸是小事，但他堅決拒絕少年幫他洗澡！

　　「我有手！我能自己洗！」

　　Jason瞬間把洗手檯敲出一個大洞，笑著，「這算你的。」

　　「……」夜翼吞下一口口水，「那不是我敲的！」

　　「它代替了你的頭。」

  


　　他們又對視幾秒鐘，少年的手還緊緊握住榔頭鋼柄，沉下去的瞳色跟笑容看起來陰冷非常。

　　「洗頭……」Dick妥協，「其他我能自己洗……」

　　「背部呢？」舉起榔頭。

　　「背部也給你。」乖乖進入浴室，還不忘讓導尿管的尾端好好待在浴缸外。

　　「忘了問，哪顆 **頭** ？」

　　「……」Dick低聲吼了句髒字，「上面那顆！」

　　「站著算還是躺著算？」

　　「站著！上帝！」

　　Jason總算放下兇器，在他釘好的收納架上撿來洗髮精跟沐浴乳，還有一顆泡泡球。

  


　　被沐浴乳跟泡泡球砸到身體的Dick不自然地在浴缸內伸展他的雙腿，溫熱的水溫給他小腿的傷處帶來些微刺痛。

　　溫柔的指法在腦門上恰到好處地移動，Dick在淺淺的水中一動也不動，上次被人碰腦袋絕對不是被敵人碰。

　　他、少年泰坦跟喪鐘已經纏鬥很多年了，他見識過Slade的各種殘忍，也見識過他的各種容忍，Dick遇過不少次男人在親情上面的決定，他不會質疑終結者喪鐘有多愛他的孩子，但他從不認為那個跟Bruce比起來不曉得誰比較笨的老爸會有跟孩子溝通的橋樑。

　　現在男人多了一個兒子、多了一個女兒，那個兒子在他後方，用會敲破人類腦袋的雙手幫他按摩，那個女兒還那麼小，就會乖乖洗碗整理房間，他們還打包了沒吃完的披薩準備當明天的午餐，Slade不曾有過這年紀就懂事的小孩……

  


　　Dick舒服的哼了聲，他開始覺得Jason是想用這種方式來拷問他了，「你哪裡學的？」

　　Jason左手挪到青年的後頸，在髮線交接處用拇指與中指按壓兩側，「我在中東待了幾年，學到不少技能，Rora小時候也喜歡我幫她洗頭。」

　　「那是應該的。」

　　「我並不專業。」

　　「但是很棒，」Dick忍不住笑出來，「我上次覺得這麼舒適是我媽幫我洗頭。」

　　Jason的手頓了一下，但沒有很久他就回到崗位上，「真巧，我也喜歡我媽幫我洗頭。」

  


　　Dick往上看，少年帶點碧綠的瞳孔在反射水光，像深山的湖泊一樣動人。

　　Dick給他一個微笑，少年也沒吝嗇地回報一個笑容。跟想鬼點子時的笑不一樣，它很適合這種年紀的笑容。

　　「所以，你為什麼救我？」

　　「你是夜翼，布魯德海文如果失去夜翼，我跟Rora就得因為治安變糟搬家。」

　　「你是劫掠者，你是歷代以來唯一一個跟Slade同色系的劫掠者，我是你們的眼中釘。」

　　「跟你有深仇大恨的是Slade，不是我，我不叫劫掠者，為什麼每個人都叫我劫掠者？連Slade跟Wintergreen都叫我劫掠者。」

　　「那你叫什麼？」

　　「Deathwatche！」接獲Dick大笑的聲音，Jason繼續說：「喪鐘說我不夠格用他的名號，一半也不行。」

　　「劫掠者好聽多了，真的。」

　　「Deathwatche明明就很酷！」

　　「聽起來像什麼手錶品牌，」Dick大力搖頭，「別相信你自己，Jaybird。」

　　Jason皺著眉思考一下，「別叫我小鳥，聽起來跟你一個調調。」

　　「你在跳耀的時候很輕，落地無聲，像隻小鳥，這是稱讚。」

　　Jason嫌惡地嘖聲，「你再不洗你的身體，我就要動手了，大藍鳥。」

  


★

  


　　Dick獲得一套Jason的衣物，除了內褲，當然除了內褲，Dick也不想穿別的男人的內褲。

　　「……我很感謝你的幫忙，Jason……」青年深吸一口氣，「但你希望我完整離開對吧？」

　　聽得出Dick對導尿管很有意見，Jason又手環胸，只差沒拿榔頭出來，「你只要腳能走了就能隨時離開這裡，我才不在乎你是否尿道發炎，沒人在乎夜翼是否尿道發炎，就算你尿道發炎也是因為你們穿的緊身衣讓你們很難排尿的關係！」

　　「……」不理解Jason在氣什麼的Dick只好靜靜聽他說。

　　「你以為我為什麼要在你全身都得換藥的期間給你衣服？我家可是有未成年小女孩在的！你休想在她面前不檢點地晃來晃去！」

　　「 **把你自己算進未成年成員裡！！我們談的不是導尿管嗎！！？** 」

　　「你衣服穿不穿都得插著！」

　　「你這是什麼喪心病狂的癖好！」

　　「我跟Rora一天有10個小時都不在家裡，等你爬到浴室你已經把我全部的地毯都毀了！」

　　「我沒膀胱無力！」

　　「我才不相信你的膀胱！」Jason指著他的鼻子嘶吼，「 **除非你能自己走去廁所！否則休想把管子拔掉！** 」

　　「所以我說了給我拐杖！ **我出十倍的錢！** 」

  



	3. Chapter 3

　　被『軟禁』的第六天，他總算拿到了他朝思暮想的拐杖，但收據上寫的10萬元價格直接讓他所有內外傷口都大噴血。

　　『記得給我十倍啊，夜翼。』就算他那聲夜翼叫得多好聽，Dick也相信自己流的血與淚都不只100萬。

 

　　但好徵兆是，Dick覺得自己可以跟Rora打好關係，他總能跟女孩打好關係，即便年齡不超過10歲。

　　他練習使用拐杖沒多久就上手了，拄著絕對不超過100美元但被開價10萬的東西，Dick晚上如願以償去廁所小解時真覺得幸福來之不易，回房間的途中他看見Jason靠在Rora的床邊，生動又活潑地給她讀床邊故事，女孩看見他就給他一個恬淡又真誠的微笑。

　　那是這些天來，Rora面對他最直接且最溫暖的笑容——其他時候她都寧可看電腦跟看食物。

　　這一個天真浪漫的微笑給夜翼帶來莫大的鼓舞，他或許能跟小女孩問出自己裝備被藏在哪……他對起了這個念頭的自己感到愧疚。

 

　　沒關係，沒關係，就先陪她寫作業吧……

　　「嗨，Rora，我能坐妳旁邊嗎？」

　　Rora沒看他，點點頭。

　　Dick有點困難地坐在地毯上，想趁Jason去洗碗的時候釋出善意，「有不會的地方嗎？」

　　女孩沒說話，專心地握著筆，一筆一劃在作業本上寫上數字、畫直線、畫橫線、畫斜線、畫拋物線、再寫上數字、未知數X、未知數Y、未知數Z、寫上算式、然後盯著算式發呆……

 

　　Dick也盯著算式發呆。——這是幾年級的數學？

 

　　還沒等Dick思考完，Rora發完呆，寫上『X=4493』然後開始下一題。

　　「中間的過程呢！？」那還是四位數的數字耶！

　　女孩聳肩，下一題的題目大概是高速列車中的一隻蚊子要順向飛到一公尺遠的人類身上時速是多少。

　　「介意我看一下嗎？」青年不可置信地再看一眼題目，先別說他8歲時能否讀懂題目中的每個單字，就算他知道題目在問什麼也只會寫出100種打死蚊子的方法。

　　在女孩的同意下Dick翻開作業本的封面，上面的級數不是他認為的2年級，而是12年級。

　　「……」Dick讚嘆地看著她，「怪不得Jason如此以妳為傲，Rora。」

　　Rora抬起頭看他，露出跟前一晚一樣的微笑，說的卻是：「Jay警告過我夜翼會對女孩子油嘴滑舌，即使是八歲的女孩。」

　　「……」Dick維持同樣的笑容僵在那邊，「妳可以叫我Dick，Rora。」

　　「Jay也說那個字很髒我未成年不能說，」再次把注意力放在作業上，「還有我不會告訴你 **Jay** **的喜好** ，不用討好我。」

 

　　Dick掩住臉，誰家的8歲小孩長這樣子——等等， **什麼？**

　　「我為什麼要問妳Jason的喜好？」

　　「Jay很擅長照顧人。」

　　「例如在我明明可以吃一點正常食物的時候堅持給我沒味道的流食？或給我甜頭五秒就讓我見識地獄？」

　　Rora又笑了，「是你自己喜歡惹他生氣。」

　　「為什麼妳講得像我很享受一樣？」Dick皺眉，「那些都無所謂了，我只想知道他把我的裝備放在哪。」

　　「他在你後面，你自己問他。」

　　「他在—— **見鬼！** 」Dick抖了一大下，Jason真的在他後方，看起來很火。

　　青年的嘴角在抽搐，「找小孩套話，你很有格調嘛。」

 

　　Oh Shit。

 

★

 

　　夜翼消失了多久，蝙蝠俠的臉就黑了多久，羅賓已經調閱布魯德海文的所有監視器，Bruce沒有要求他，但他知道Bruce其實心急得很……

　　夜翼是布魯德海文的守護者，也是他把Tim推薦給蝙蝠俠當羅賓的，Tim現在能習慣蝙蝠俠的脾氣、耐性，完全是夜翼的功勞，不只如此，Dick還像個好大哥一樣與他嘗試了各種事，獨生子的Tim根本沒有過有兄弟陪伴的經驗，他現在真的非常非常希望Dick能平安無事……

 

×

 

　　布魯德海文的罪犯們鬧藤了一陣子，他們時不時搞點大的，又時不時消失看看夜翼究竟出不出來。經過重重測試，就連夜半洗劫三間銀行都不能把夜翼逼出來，布魯德海文的英雄失蹤的消息便已鬧得沸沸揚揚。

 

　　「蝙蝠俠會找到我的。」Dick悲催地說，瞪著眼前一男一女——大口啃雞腿雞翅的一男一女。

　　「找到你就找到你吧～」Jason毫不在乎，舔掉手指上的墨西哥辣醬，「就算他威脅要把我從窗戶推出去或 **壓在牆上** ，我也不會讓你吃重口味的東西～」笑了笑，「任何 **重口味** 的東西。」

　　Rora在一旁點點頭。

　　Dick差點拿拐杖砸他們，「你為什麼能面不改色在未成年人面前說黃話！妳為什麼能面不改色的聽他說！」

　　被指責的兩個人只是靜靜地啃他們的食物。

 

　　「回話啊！」

　　「你在嫉妒，我們不會跟你計較。」

　　Dick覺得生無可戀，明明他提的是在未成年人面前失言。

　　Jason跟Rora每天晚餐是高熱量的食物，不是加三倍起司三倍海鮮的披薩、唐人街買的熱炒、各種不同的炸物、麻辣火鍋跟今天的墨西哥辣炸雞……全部都是吃給他看的，因為Dick是重傷患，他只能吃白粥，連麥片都不能，只能吃粥跟水，強調，白粥、清水， **沒有任何調味，連雞湯都沒有！**

 

　　「你們明天打算吃什麼？」他不行了，連面對最強反派都沒這麼絕望，「就當分一點好心給我吧，我需要適當的心理準備。」難過的吞下手上的白粥。明明是在同一張桌子上，他卻只能吃粥。

　　「天天晚餐大魚大肉也不健康，明天我看冰箱有什麼煮什麼。」Jason一說完，Rora就縮一下她的小肩膀。

　　不知為什麼女孩會有那樣的反應，Dick初步推斷Jason下廚的下場跟Bruce差不多，那他很慶幸明天自己仍是吃白粥。

　　「那還真是感謝你了。」發自肺腑。

　　「明天你可以跟我們一起吃飯。」

　　「……」Dick張大嘴巴，「不！我吃粥就好！！」

 

　　「還吃的下嗎？」Jason沒理他，注意到旁邊女孩停下進食的動作。

　　「吃飽了，你呢？」

　　「嗯，也差不多了，去洗個手，把便當盒拿來。」

　　「好～」

　　少年又轉回來看夜翼，「把你的粥吃完，不要再藉口太燙！我不是每天都有空幫你吹涼！」

 

　　Dick瞬間又紅了臉，想起Jason第一次幫他把熱燙的白粥吹涼，少年湖綠色的睫毛就在他眼前傾斜，細心而溫柔地在他面前呼氣，他的唇邊帶有奶油白醬，Dick不自覺地盯著那點點白醬看，結果得到少年狡黠的笑容。

　　Jason在他面前舔掉白醬，輕輕地說：『吹別的我也很擅長，所以……』

　　Dick差點再次羞愧而死，因為他腦中的畫面跟Jason的用語一樣危險。

 

　　「不燙……」他掩著臉，尷尬地抖著他的湯匙。

 

×

　　早餐時間沒看到他的粥，Dick又眨了兩下眼確認自己沒有看錯，Jason每天都會殘忍地在小桌上放兩碗粥，一個早餐一個午餐，都是溫的，吃完早餐那碗溫的，午餐那碗就會變成冷的……Dick想不起來自己為什麼會乖乖的照著Jason安排的日程走還不了無希望……

　　一想到等會他得吃下跟Bruce一個災難等級的料理，Dick就希望自己吃的是沒有味道的粥……

 

　　他懷著百分之兩百警戒的心，跟他第一次在這張床上醒來時一樣，需要一點運氣才能從他的敵人手中活下來……

　　他握住他的拐杖，戰戰兢兢地往門走過去……

 

　　門一打開，跟期望中截然相反的香味撲鼻而來，引起他的飢腸轆轆，更是觸發他對Alfred準備的感恩節晚餐的想像……

　　「不……」Dick迅速而果決地喊停自己，「說不定只是味道香而已！」

 

　　客廳中，沙發桌的Rora跟前一晚一樣滿桌的作業，不同的是桌上還有兩台筆電，螢幕上的東西跟他們分析罪犯模式時會看到的東西很像……

　　「早安，Rora。」

　　「午安，夜翼。」

　　「原來已經中午了？」所以不是Jason打算從早餐開始折磨他，而是早餐（那碗粥）早就被收走了？

　　「要洗手才可以吃飯，Jay說再20分就可以吃了。」說是這樣說，女孩也沒打算整理她那張凌亂的咖啡桌，「今天在飯廳吃。」

　　「我以為你家飯廳只是裝飾……」Dick萬分疑惑地往飯廳方向看過去，飯廳再往裡面是廚房，少年跟女孩通常會在沙發前邊看電視邊吃飯，飯廳的餐桌上永遠是空的，此時擺滿各式各樣的菜餚，從前菜、主食到甜點、水果都有，還有飲料、插在冰桶裡的一瓶香檳……

 

　　Dick跟醒來一樣眨了兩下眼，這次他是怕這整桌的東西都是幻覺，它甚至連擺盤都很美……咦？七組餐具？

 

　　「別在這裡妨礙我！」廚房內傳來Jason的低吼。

　　Dick靠近的時候沒發現自己用拐杖移動的速度變快了……

 

　　廚房內，一個會讓夜翼百分之一千警戒的人影多激發了他百分之兩百的警戒，那個橘藍參半、頂著一頭半長不短的白髮的中年男人……

　　 **Slade Wilson** **！**

 

　　中年人站在少年身後，雙手擺在Jason腰側，Dick一出現在廚房門口，男人的藍眼睛就瞇了起來，白色鬍子上揚，然後緩緩低下頭……

　　Dick的感官用非常慢的速度在接收這一切，腦中迴盪的配樂居然是《Careless Whisper》的薩克斯風……

　　Jason無奈又煩躁的嘆氣聲用在逼Dick洗澡以外的事上，Slade的鬢髮那麼自然的摩挲過少年那跟女孩聊天時會笑到發紅的耳際，遮住少年綠得發亮的眼睛，男人茂密粗糙、而且顯然相當無禮的鬍子性騷擾少年微微露出來的頸肌，他停留的這五秒之中，他的呼氣也一併滑進少年潔白的鎖骨——

　　那一刻Dick才知道，原來少年的暴躁乖戾、隱藏在底下的溫柔體貼，早就，屬於別人……

 

　　親夠了的Slade總算抬起頭來，「嗨，夜翼。」

　　Dick用白眼看他，「你出現永遠沒好事。」

　　「那得看你對好事的定義了。」喪鐘搓了Jason的腰兩下。

 

　　Jason回過頭，「去洗手，準備吃飯。」

　　Dick沒有反抗地走去洗手台邊，邊碎唸：「Rose還真沒跟我抱怨過這個，要嘛疏離要嘛 **這麼近** ，」指指男人跟少年之間幾乎沒有縫隙的距離，「 _ **這麼近！**_ 」

　　Slade理都不想理他，「我去看看你妹。」捏了把少年的屁股，Dick又翻白眼了。

　　「Slade，」Jason壓住那隻準備離開腰間的手，「別對她太嚴格好嗎？」

　　「不是每個人都像你一樣聰明。」

　　「她很聰明。」

　　「是啊她 **非常聰明** 。」Dick咬牙切齒地附和。

 

　　Slade不置可否，吻上Jason的臉頰，「別對他太仁慈。」

　　「不是每個人都像你一樣死皮賴臉。」

　　「他很死皮賴臉。」

　　「我不。」

 

　　Slade走後Dick總算垮下肩膀，眼前的少年甚至會為那男人做滿一桌豐盛的午餐，他為什麼感到那麼失落……

　　「我再也不跳舞了*。」深吸一口氣再吐出。

　　Jason意會地笑出來，「你劈腿被抓到了？」

　　「我比較像知道真相卻覺得無知比較幸福的那個人。」

 

×

 

　　午餐的成員還有Rose、Joseph、Wintergreen。

　　晚餐也是。

　　Dick差點忘記喪鐘家在緊身衣世界中也是大家族，而且他不知道吃飯時他們不會吵架，有可能是Wintergreen很好地起到調和劑的效果、有可能是Jason的手藝真的太好（Dick吃下第一口時差點哭出來，但聽到他明天起會恢復白粥他真的哭了）、有可能在血緣孩子面前Slade的佔有慾不會表現得那麼誇張，總之，午餐跟晚餐都非常豐盛地讓人以為今天是感恩節或聖誕節，也很完美的結束了。

 

　　真正折磨人的是就寢時間，Dick在Jason家叨擾時都是睡Jason的房間，Jason一般跟Rora一起睡，但是今晚有七個人在這間房子裡，只有三個房間，一個房間能睡兩個人，Dick以為被趕去沙發的會是不姓Wilson也不姓Wintergreen的Grayson，結果……

　　「我跟Joseph有東西要處理，」Wintergreen拿起他的外套，「很美味的晚餐，Jason。」

　　「有空常來，Billy。」Jason靠上去給他一個大大的擁抱，還有Joseph。

　　Rose跟Rora則在午餐的時候討論了紋身圖案，她們打算去找找能幫小女孩紋身的店家（夜翼反對，但沒人聽他的），吃飽飯就離開了，應該今天以內都不會回來。

　　Dick發現自己在期待Slade開口說他有人要殺、有錢等著填滿他美金形狀的心臟，今晚實在無法過夜，但Slade再一次讓他失望了……

 

　　凌晨三點，Dick眼中佈滿血絲，他真的沒料到其他人都逃也似的離開的最主要原因會是這裡隔音設備很差……

　　「Slade！Slade！……啊，操你個——嗯呃……哈……Slade……」

　　喪鐘的房間就在Jason房間的隔壁，中間的牆壁薄到連Slade低啞的呼吸聲都聽得清清楚楚。

　　「別分心，孩子，就是那樣。」

　　「唔呼……唔……嗚……」

 

　　這跟本是聽呻吟聲辨別體位的訓練！Dick不想但他腦中滿滿是危險的畫面！他是不是該去把電視開到最大聲啊！？檢舉隔壁做愛太吵可以嗎？

 

　　「啊……來吧，老頭子……老頭子……別再……」

　　「我說什麼了？」停頓一下，「很漂亮的眼神，Jason。」

　　「我總有一天會因此殺了你……」怨恨的口吻。

　　「我很期待，孩子。」

 

　　Dick終於從床上跳起來，大力敲他左邊那面牆，「 **我反對！！你現在就該殺了他！！** 」

 

 

 

-end-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★其實jay跟slade很習慣靠肉慾抒壓  
> ★所以夜翼打打大概永遠不會知道他錯過什麼……：D
> 
> *我再也不跳舞了（I'm never gonna dance again）  
> 出自歌詞《Careless Whisper》


End file.
